


Starlight

by rubyjewel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyjewel/pseuds/rubyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short letter that Dorian could find in his favorite chair in the Skyhold library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> A little Valentine's Day tribute to my favorite Dragon Age: Inquisition companion.

Dorian,

You call me “Amatus.”  
It is your special name for me.

I think I will call you “Starlight.”

Because you look best in blue and when I glance your way your eyes shine for me.

Because of all the nights on the road fighting demons you alone always brighten my tent.

Because “Sparkler” does not do you justice. You do not fizzle out for me. Whenever I touch you I feel your glow.

I love you, “Starlight.”  
Deeply. Totally. 

♡  
Your “Amatus”


End file.
